Multicenter NIH trial to see whether there is an optimal form of hypertension treatment in African-Americans with hypertension and nephrosclerosis (kidney failure secondary to hypertension) in order to slow progression of renal disease. This study will test whether any particular antihypertension therapy, out of three possibilities, is superior to others in protecting renal function.